


Sleepless in Hawaii

by Kaiju3



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiju3/pseuds/Kaiju3
Summary: Ryuji can't sleep. His friends certainly don't help.





	Sleepless in Hawaii

It was such an effin' pain. Not only was he sexiled from his hotel room, but now Ann was spending the night here too! Akira and Mishima only had two beds. Two beds, one couch, and one unlucky son of a bitch sleeping on the floor. 

So much for Hawaii.

"Unless Mishima's gonna spend the rest of the night in the bathroom, I guess I've got the floor?" Ryuji sighed. "Lame."

They could hear Mishima's muffled retching behind the door. Poor guy. That's what he gets for drinking the water.

Still, maybe he could take his bed anyway. Not like he would be using it.

"I wouldn't speak so soon."

Ryuji looked up. Akira was smiling at him, but something about it was making him hella uneasy. That wasn't Akira's regular floormat "hello how are you?" smile. This was more confidant. More reckless and mischevious.

Joker's smile.

"Huh?" Ryuji said.

Akira stood up and stepped over to Ryuji. Something about his gait was threatening, his usual feline movements used before jumping on a shadow and ripping off its mask now pointed toward Ryuji.

Ryuji stepped back but felt his back against the wall. There was nowhere for him to go as Akira pressed himself against his chest.

"We could always share a bed." Akira smirked, his fingers playing against Ryuji's collar. "I wouldn't mind."

"Dude, what the eff?!"

Ryuji pushed Akira away as his friend laughed. Ryuji stepped to the side and his back hit something else. Something soft.

"Or maybe you'd like to share with meee~?" Ann purred, snaking her arms around Ryuji's shoulders. 

Ryuji had gone pale. He wondered in open-mouthed horror what the hell was going on. Was this some weird joke? Were his friends really coming onto him? 

His best friend didn't help, scattering his thoughts when Akira practically threw himself back at his chest. "Trying to take him all for yourself, Takamaki?"

Ann leaned forward, resting her chin on Ryuji's stiff shoulder. "Oh I'm perfectly willing to share, Kurusu."

Akira leaned forward, his hair tickling Ryuji's cheek. "These beds are pretty small."

He felt their warm breath at his ear.

"Then we'll just have to get reeeally close."

"Only if Ryuji's in the middle."

"I'm game."

"You ready?"

"Stop! Stop!"

Ryuji shouted and squirmed like crazy, pushing his friends away in a fit. Akira and Ann doubled over themselves laughing.

"What the eff, guys?!" Ryuji blushed, flustered.

"Just--hah hah!--just messing with you, man." Akira laughed.

Ann giggled. "Your face is so red!"

Ryuji brushed off his chest. "I feel violated! Disturbed!"

"Aroused?" Akira wiggled his brow.

"Stop that!" 

That brought another bout of laughter. Ryuji grimaced. He got teased all the time, but that went a little far.

"Whatever." Ryuji scoffed, grabbing a pillow and a blanket. "I'm sleeping on the floor. Wouldn't want you guys hogging all the bed anyway."

Ann and Akira posed.

"Wounded!"

"Hurt!"

Even Ryuji had to chuckle. "Eff off!"

The rest of the night wore on after that. Akira took the couch, Ann took a bed. They talked about the future and Phantom Thieves and people they might like. Talking like actual teens at a sleepover. Not international cognitive criminals.

When Mishima finally came out, still a little green, he collapsed on his bed. That signaled them all to follow his example. 

The lights went off. Everyone fell asleep. Everyone except Ryuji.

He blamed it on the floor, the hard carpet uncomfortable even when his body was wrapped in a blanket. But in the back of his mind, like the shadows of people in Mementos, a chilling voice asked him a question.

If that's what's keeping you up, then why's your heart still racing?


End file.
